Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Why-ss Sh-nee)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSR46sF4es8 RT Recap, Week of Feb 17th] is one of the main characters and the second character introduced in RWBY. Weiss' choice of weapon is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She made her appearance on the 14th of February 2013[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=203 Rooster Teeth Podcast #203, Feb 29th, 2013] in the "White" Trailer, in which she was performing a song while having a flashback of a fight with the Giant Armor, both of which presumably took place at the White Castle.[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6934&v=more RWBY: "White" Trailer, 14th February 2013] Appearance Weiss appears as a young woman, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as it gets closer to her wrists. It has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her magic, which could be a possible connection. Weiss wears a necklace with a single jewel or bead and thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, wedge-heeled, mid-calf boots (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her logo, she appears as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. In the possible flashback sequence in her trailer, Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. Its possible contents may be Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. Personality Weiss in her trailer is portrayed as quiet and maybe even lonely, seeking happiness. Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for her and because of this she's a bit of a rebel. Notice this manifests itself as her ponytail not being symmetrical (unlike everything else she wears). Her voice actor, Kara Eberle, described Weiss as being "Nice, but she can also be a bitch". Abilities & Powers ]]Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon, the Multi Action Dust Rapier: Myrtenaster. It appears to have a revolving chamber where various settings channel her power in different ways. Note: The following is partial speculation as the exact powers of each mode are still unclear. Red appears to enhance strength or create an enhanced shield, Light Blue conjures a wave of ice and Yellow seems to enhance her agility. Violet increases attack power for a split second dealing high damage with a slash attack while Blue appears to make a repulsion effect as well as the ability to bind the opponent. She dons white again just before she delivers a finisher attack (which makes the weapon glow with runes on the blade and possibly turns enemies into ice shards when defeated; which possibly references Red Like Roses' lyrics "White is '''cold'..."). She seems supernaturally fast, far surpassing Ruby in speed, although it seems as if she can teleport as well. She possesses ice-based magical powers, and utilizes them to great effect, being able to hold her own against an Animated Armor Golem 2 or 3 times her size. She also appears to be quite durable, having taken a full-blown punch from said assailant. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her powers to their full effect; however, Weiss appears to be less confident than Ruby while battling, briefly hesitating after being knocked aside by the Armor. One of her earlier and more noticeable abilities is to cast a white magic unofficially called "Air Step" in which she creates a tangible platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level. It is noticed that if she uses the same spell while on the ground, it greatly enhances her speed for a short period of time; however, that may be another spell entirely and only visually similar. One may notice throughout the battle that at times, such as when using magic, Weiss will faintly flash or glow white. This is most notable in the weak glow that usually outlines her upon the use of Air Step. She also appears to be much weaker in physical strength compared to Ruby, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas Ruby keeps them bent and strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the impact she receives demonstrates that she does have great physical endurance. Even so, if it is true that physically she is weaker than Ruby, Weiss is noticeably faster. At the very beginning of her fight, without using any particular magical powers, Weiss moves at speeds rivaling those of Ruby's when using Crescent Rose's Cross magazines. Trivia *Weiss is the second character of RWBY introduced, appearing in her trailer that was released on February 14th, 2013. *She fights primarily with her left hand, and uses her right hand mainly in conjunction with magical attacks, transferring and directing enhancements from the weapon. *According to Monty Oum, Weiss fights with fencing because he studied fencing. [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/349194175788482560 '''Monty's Twitter Fencing'] *She appears to be related to Snow White as her theme sings about a mirror, although Monty Oum said that his characters would not be based off of fairy tale characters. This is supported by her name, when translated from German to English is 'White Snow', which is 'Snow White' with the first and last names exchanged. *Fitting her title, "White", white light is composed of all colors. Her usage of multiple colored spells and abilities may allude to that trait. *Her first name, Weiss, is German for white while her surname, Schnee, is German for snow, thus combining to 'White Snow'. Her last name is also a nickname for someone with white hair and/or a pale complexion.[http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=schnee Schnee Family History, Jan 14th, 2013] Scar Already There.png|The scar is already present, beside the blood. NoScar.png|The scar is not present before taking the hit. The Scar is There2.png|A moment before the battle begins. Weiss.png|First look at Weiss's face in the trailer, the scar is clearly visible RWBY Weiss Scar.jpg|A collection of images, with timestamps. Apparently, she has no scar before her punch. *It's accepted that the fight took place before she sang. Evidence of this is usually cited by the scar she supposedly gained when the Giant Armor punched her. However, up until that moment, a clear view of her face is not shown, and when her face is revealed covered in blood, you can still make out her scar having already been there. Though this does not disprove that the fight took place before she began singing, it does disprove that she gained the scar from fighting that particular Giant Armor. **However, frame by frame comparisons give conflicting results, as many frames do not show that she had this scar before the fight started. Before the battle begins, we see a brief glimpse of her eye, bearing the scar. This may be still a moment when she's on-stage and realizing the flashback, evidenced by the fact that, up until just after that moment, her rapier does not appear at her side. Whether this is a rendering error where the wrong texture was used, where the lighting hides the scar or whether the blood is purposely off centered is unclear. *She is the first character introduced to have her surname revealed. *The same symbol on Weiss' back also appears multiple times on crates in the "Black" Trailer. This may indicate that the said crates were supplied, belong to or manufactured by the Schnee Dust Company. *Weiss is the only main character who doesn't use conventional weapon ammunition in her fighting style. Instead she uses Dust, which she also uses to augment her swordplay. *Despite her name being German, the W in her first name is not pronounced as it would be in German. *Because of the lyrics in Mirror Mirror, many fans have deduced that she feels lonely. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY Category:Beacon Academy Students